Gavin Albain
"Hey, just I want to do that I want to do, to disband your winning desires." Gavin when insulting Sampson during Overture 3. Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn '''is one of the Main protagonists of Feast of the Black Strings, as the oldest member and drummer of the band, and also the most ambiguous. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1979/03/16 (35 in FBS, 37 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Protagonist ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral/Chaotic Neutral Gavin is a handsome, little muscular and elegant man; heights 183cm (6') and weights 72kg (159lbs), with spiky white hair and red eyes, almost tan skinned, uses often a white and beige business suit, with a red bow tie. And when he's on the band as ''Ace Saturn he uses White leather pants and a white leather long jacket with long necks, gray boots with little heel and spikes and has no shirt, his hair has been disheveled and has black eye shadow and long eyelashes for the right eye. Personality Gavin is a playboy and a father for the team, also likes to flirt with younger women than him, however, being the subject of their attacking when he's a pervert, he was apparently a friend of Blake's father and has connections with him, regardless of the situation (Sans death of course) he will smile and has high expectations about Blake and Zelda, and even; Sienna, according to Ameth, he's the Superego; Mature, cheerful and strict with shades of dark such as being a little violent and impulsive. In Part 2, he doesn't change too much as the others, however, since the time that he met his old friend Wilhelm, he started to want to kill him, however, forgetting his true objective in the life, leaving Mildred to do a fight against him. Story To be added. Relationships Fellow Black Strings bandmates, Feast Members, Others *'Blake Snider/Blas Platinum: 'He's Blake's mentor, and also has pretty much a relation like a Father and Son. Apparently he did know about Blake's Father story, but doesn't want to tell him. *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous: 'Gavin has a very good relation with her persona and often flirts with her; often messing around her makes her angry, though. *'Sienna Travers: 'Sienna has a very good relation with Ace, but Sienna doesn't know Gavin; and even that they're the similar person. *'Rose Belladonna: 'Rose loves him as a mentor to improve her "love" for Blake, and also used to be his student when she was in the school. *'Roger Masters: Roger and him are pretty much the same in personality, they like to joke around and also both are famous playboys. *'Ameth: '''As a fellow member of the Staff, He goes very well with her, even to the point that he wants to confess her in one day. *'Ron Sampson: He's coldly distant to Gavin, only "using" him, and Gavin pretty much dislikes him by being cold and only caring for being the winner label. Family *'Abel "Gran Papi" Albain: '''Gavin worships his uncle as his only family and even calls him "pops" or "dad", meaning that his parents died or dissapeared. *'Adelhard Albain: 'They admire each others by their own careers, even if the two are rarely seen together since some time, they still care from each other. *'Mildred Albain: 'Their relationship is good, while younger than him, he's amused by her knowing about history and other themes that he, ironically, dislikes. Enemies and Rivals *'Four Horsemen: Gavin absolutely hates the Four Horsemen due to how cruel and evil they're; a threat that will never be underestimated. He tries to surpass them with his stylish mind and attributes. Especially with his used-to-be friend Aurelius. *'''Joseph Williams: '''Since they're usually competing, the two aren't going very well, they want to win for their own in their respective bands. Trivia *Gavin is a form of Gawain, which means: White Hawk. Albain in the same vein, means White. *With 35 years old, he's the oldest of the protagonists, and the third in being introduced, while he was mentioned in the last part of Overture 1. *While he's a good guy, he's not without flaws, if tropes are used, his anti-hero type is the: Unscrupulous Hero, here's some of the reasons. **He's really harsh when obeying Sampson's orders, even saying really offensive things when the boss isn't here. **While caring about his loved ones and his two careers, he considers that the Town is nearby failing. **He's not without dirty methods, such as seducing, fighting, and even "flipping the bird" in different languages when he's drunk. *His songs are often Jazz-rock. *He's according to Ameth; The Tarot card N° 10, The Wheel of Fortune, for his past events before becoming how he's now. *He knows other languages such as: Spanish, Japanese, Italian, French and English (In the case of the Spanish version.) due to his travels around the world, and has several names, such as: Galileo, Garin, etc. Due to the real life Americanization of the foreign names. *His theme is Bridges to Nowhere, due to the fact that he's hoping a solution of peace on both his mind and his life, and how the town is. *Is unknown how he joined the band, but has stated by himself that he wanted a little fun experience as of Overture 3, and, since he knows Blake (and also Rose) when he was in The Music Club, he wants to help him emotionally (His relation with his mother, Rose, Sienna, etc). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Black Strings Category:FEAST Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Five Stars School